Knight In Shining Armour
by LadyUsagi
Summary: Bulma is fighting for her life and Vegeta turns out to be her knight in shining armour! B/V get together


Author's Notes: This is a B/V get together so enjoy! R&R PLEASE!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own DBZ. *sighs*  
  
Knight in Shining armour  
  
Bulma led in hospital. She had no idea how she had got there but she knew that she was there. She knew that she needed to be there, as her whole body felt as if it had been shattered. She felt mentally and physically exhausted. She looked around the room. No one. She was alone. Alone. Exactly how she had felt after. Yaumcha!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"When will learn, Bulma?" he muttered. Bulma felt another Ki blast coming her way. She rolled away from it only to be kicked through the air. The force of the blow sent her flying against a wall. Bulma landed back on the ground with a smack of pain. She dragged herself to her feet. She would not give up. He would not beat her into going back out with him again. She would stand to defy him. She would fight him if she must but she would not give up.  
  
Yaumcha grabbed her by her hair and threw her again against the gravity room wall. The gravity room shook. A loud stream of enquiring curses came from inside the gravity room. Yaumcha left Bulma, who was crawling to her knees and trying to stand, and flew off into the distance just as the gravity room door opened. Vegeta came out mumbling about something to find Bulma struggling to stand. He moved over to her and tried to shake her out of it only to have her collapse against him.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
She heard a nurse enter the room. The nurse rushed to Bulma checking her pulse and temperature. Bulma barely noticed. Then darkness claimed her again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs Briefs and Dr Briefs stood talking to the Doctor. Vegeta stood nearby listening quietly. The woman had been beaten up badly and now was fighting for her life. What Vegeta found most perplexing was the fact that Bulma had been standing, or at least trying to. She had been fighting back. Vegeta felt the woman's Ki drop dramatically from inside the room. A few minutes later the Doctors started to panic. Mr and Mrs Briefs were ushered away. A nurse told Vegeta to leave but Vegeta ignored her. He pushed past the doctors to the room where Bulma lay. Her strolled over to her bed ignoring the furious doctors behind him. He turned and shot a Ki blast near them . They backed away.  
  
"Go get her parents." Vegeta grunted. The doctors nodded and two rushed off.  
  
"She's dying you know." One said to him.  
  
"No, she's not dying!" Vegeta snapped. "She will not die!" He heard Bulma's parents enter the room. Vegeta knelt beside Bulma's unconscious body. He took her hand in his.  
  
"Bulma." He whispered. "Don't you dare die on me, woman." He closed his eyes and concentrated on Bulma. He let his energy go. It flowed through Bulma quickly. Vegeta stopped and took it slower. He slowly eased his energy into Bulma's body. He felt Bulma's Ki ignite. Bulma's body began to regain it's colour. Suddenly he felt the energy being pushed back to him. He opened his eyes to see Bulma staring at him. She smiled weakly before smiling at her parents. Her parents rushed over to her and hugged her. Bulma's mother hugged Vegeta.  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta. You truly are a kind hearted Prince when it matters." She said. Vegeta hugged her back briefly and blushed. As the sudden excitement subsided Bulma's and Vegeta's eyes locked. Bulma leaned forward from the bed and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. He hugged her back and then let go. The doctors left the room. Bulma chatted happily to her parents while Vegeta sat quietly on a chair in the corner of the room watching them. Chichi, Goku and Gohan visited later and by evening Mr and Mrs Briefs, Bulma and Vegeta were ready to leave the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma stood on her balcony a week later watching Vegeta train. The gravity room had broken and neither Bulma or her father had had time to fix it. Bulma watched him training in the yard. His agility and strength impressed her. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That was a very nice thing he did for you, Bulma dear." She heard her mother say. Bulma nodded. "If it weren't for him you would have died. He saved your life and no matter how he acts.he really cares about you dear. He's a fine young man, strong and loyal."  
  
"Maybe." Bulma replied. "But it would never work." Her mother patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Well, it definitely won't if you don't try." Her mother replied. Before Bulma could reply she found that her mother had gone. She looked back to Vegeta to find him also gone. She turned to go back into her room and smacked against something. She went flying backwards. Bulma winced and closed her eyes anticipating the hard floor. It never came. She opened her eyes to see Vegeta holding her in one of his arms. He grunted.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Who else, woman?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just." Vegeta was going to say something but changed his mind. He pulled the woman to her feet and let go of her. "Where's my food woman?" Bulma snapped out of her daze.  
  
"I thought we agreed that my mother was cooking for the next few weeks!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"But her cooking is worse than yours!"  
  
"Fine! I'm not going to argue with you!" Bulma pushed passed him and out of her bedroom door. A few seconds later her head reappeared. "And 'Geta, Thank you!" She heard and 'Hmph!' from behind her as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone sat at the table eating dinner. Goku, Chichi and Gohan, and Piccolo and Quillin had joined them. Vegeta too had joined them, which was a rare occurrence in itself. Bulma noticed Vegeta staring at her but as soon as she caught him it turned to a glare.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Well why are you glaring at me?!"  
  
"Because you're ramming far too much food into that big mouth of yours!"  
  
"Keep your opinions to yourself! You can't talk, Mr I-Eat-Enough-To-Feed-A- City!"  
  
"For your information, Woman! I need the energy! Where as a weak human such as yourself, does not!"  
  
"What is your problem?!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Why do you always tease me!"  
  
"Why do you let it affect you!"  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!"  
  
Well, no one had expected that. The entire meal was stunned to silence. Chichi fainted. Mrs Briefs smiled. Mr Briefs, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Quillin were expressionless. Vegeta blinked, and again. Bulma got up and left the room. She went to her room and out to the balcony, she climbed up the railing onto the roof for the first time since she was a child. She stood there in silence watching the stars.  
  
Inside everyone was still silent and they were now watching Vegeta. Vegeta just sat staring straight ahead, not blinking, his face empty. Suddenly he too stood and left the room. He went out of the front door and slammed it behind him causing Bulma to jump. She lost her balance and fell off of the edge. She screamed.  
  
"Someone help!" The next minute she felt something grab her. She opened her eyes to yet again see Vegeta holding her. He smirked.  
  
"It seems to have become a regular occurrence for me to save you, woman." He said.  
  
"You may always fight with me but what I said was true." She whispered. "I love you Vegeta."  
  
"You know what woman? I love you too." Came Vegeta's quiet reply. Bulma kissed him on the cheek as they landed. The rest of the house stood by and watched as Vegeta pulled Bulma into a long passionate kiss and her happy ever after. 


End file.
